


A Slippery Encounter

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom James, James is Red Paladin, M/M, OctoKeith AU, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Top Keith, keith is part galra and part space-octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After being knocked off-course by Haggar, Red Paladin James Griffin finds himself stranded and in the clutches of a tentacle-bearing Galra.





	A Slippery Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron ( c) Netflix + Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: This is for the jeithnsfwweek event on Twitter.))

S _quelch...squish...squelch....squish..._  
  
“ _Rrrrrrr..._ ”   
  
“ _Hey...H-Haven't you...had enough yet? We've been like this for...a h-half hour._ ”  
  
“ _Prrrrrrrrr..._ ”  
  
If you asked James Griffin, top student of the Galaxy Garrison and Red Paladin of Voltron, of how this happened, he'd tell you that there was a long, drown-out fight where the creature barely won and James had to be restrained tightly for him to gets his way.  
  
In truth, the “fight” took less than three minutes.   
  
One minute to realize what he was looking at was not, in fact, a normal Galra.  
  
Another minute to realize that the creature was very fast and he was being quickly pursued through the woods the creature called home.  
  
Then a third minute for the creature to grab him, rip off his chest-plate and belt and tear at his bodysuit while kissing him. Actually, that only took about ten seconds. The rest of the minute was spent prepping him and then thrusting inside of him.  
  
In retrospect, he should've shot it on sight. But, he'd been so startled by the fact that there was a naked Galra there, completely defenseless, and then he realized it had...well, a lot more legs than the average Galra. Tentacles, in fact. Eight long, red, slimy, nasty tentacles that wriggled around as the creature considered him, moving closer with a curious tilt of the head, his body swaying side to side in a hypnotic way.   
  
  
  
So hypnotic, in fact, he didn't even realize what it was doing until his bayard was snatched from his hand and tossed aside carelessly. He moved to grab it and the creature _sat_ on his bayard to keep him away from it.  
  
That's when he decided to run for the Red Lion. Once again, in retrospect, stupid move. The creature had grown excited and abandoned his treasure to give chase, apparently deciding he was _far_ more interesting.  
  
It was a short chase. Embarrassingly short. And the aftermath...well, he definitely wouldn't be telling anyone about this if he could help it.  
  
“ _Y-You've had your fun._ ” James said, groaning as the creature moved a hand down to rub at his still-covered erection. “ _Can't you l-let me go? Can you even understand me? Who are you?_ ”  
  
The creature just continued to purr, nuzzling him as he continued to thrust his significantly-big dick into James' previously-virgin ass.  
  
“ _N-Not into talking, huh? I know you can, though. I h-heard you muttering to yourself._ ” James gasped sharply and gripped the tentacle rubbing up and down in his grip as he released again. Ugh, how embarrassing.  
  
How did he even end up here? They'd managed to escape Central Command with Princess Allura, but the witch Haggar had other plans and did something to their wormhole that threw all the Lions of Voltron apart and away from the Castle of Lions. He'd woken up to find Red quiet and himself thrown out of her partly-open mouth.  
  
Leaving the Lion was the dumbest choice he'd made. The creature had found him looking around for any sign of friendly locals.  
  
“ _L-Look, I feel kind of weird not...nngh...not having a name to, y-know...cry out? Do you have a name?_ ” James asked, panting heavily as he leaned his head back against the creature's shoulder.  
  
The creature paused in his thrusting for a moment, the first bit of a break James had had for a half-hour straight, before continuing. “ _Yorak._ ” He said in a raspy voice, before his thrusts sped up and then he shoved in tight to spill another round of seed into James' ass.  
  
James was grateful he wasn't female, he did _not_ want to carry this thing's babies.  
  
“ _O-Okay...Y-Yorak. Are there others like you, Yorak?_ ” He asked, then let out a sharp gasp when Yorak started pinching and squeezing at his nipples. His long tongue stroked down James' neck hungrily as the thrusts continued to start another round. Geez, how long could this creature go like this?  
  
  
  
“ _No_.” Yorak nuzzled him, then lightly bit down on his neck with sharp, shark-like teeth. “A _lone. Lonely._ ”  
  
“ _W-Well, I...I have to...I have to go soon, you know? I—ahh!_ ” He cried out as the creature bit down a bit harder this time.  
  
“ _Stay. Mine._ ” He growled, his tentacles wrapping around James' waist and limbs a bit tighter. “ _Mine_.”  
  
“ _B-But, if I don't...hhhnn....t-then...ugh...y-you know...Zarkon?_ ”  
  
The thrusts paused for a moment, and Yorak lifted his head from James' shoulder. “ _Zarkon. Mother left. Fight Zarkon. No return._ ”  
  
James' expression softened. “ _W-Well...maybe...you could...come w-with me? We could...find her together?_ ” James offered, shivering a bit as the long penis-tentacle wriggled in his ass thoughtfully.  
  
“ _No alone?_ ” Yorak asked.  
  
James nodded. “ _Y-Yeah. You wouldn't be alone._ ”  
  
The creature spoke _really_ choppy Galran, but James was really glad he'd thought to study up on the language when he was at the Castle, even if the others thought it was a waste of time.  
  
“ _Mine?_ ” Yorak nuzzled him. “ _Mine?_ ”  
  
“ _W-Well, I think we can—ahh—talk about that a bit. U-Uhm, you don't even...know my name. I-I'm James._ ” James moaned as one of those hands rubbed his throbbing erection again.  
  
“ _James_.” Yorak purred, “ _My James._ ”  
  
“ _L-Look, I'm g-getting a bit tired, Yorak. Could we...take a break? Pretty sore, too. I—nn!_ ” James bit his lip as he released again, his suit already sticky on the inside. He may as well just remove it entirely at this point. He suspected Yorak would like that, too. Ugh, he needed a bath.  
  
“S _leep?_ ” Yorak nuzzled him. “ _Okay._ ” He thrusted a few more times before filling James up one last time and then, blissfully, pulled out and unwrapped from around the human he'd been fucking for a good hour by now.   
  
James let out a grateful sigh as he was released and he set to work removing his gauntlets and boots before discarding the bodysuit to the side. Yorak wrapped his tentacles and arms around him eagerly, pulling him close in a warm, slimy embrace.   
  
Well, it was a weird mixture of cold and slimy on the bottom and warm and furry on the top. Geez, the sensations.  
  
“ _Sleep, James._ ” Yorak purred.  
  
“ _Uh, yeah. Good night, Yorak._ ” James sighed and look at the Red Lion, hoping the others would come looking for him soon.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he could take being Yorak's plaything before he went mad.  
  
Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> What an awkward situation to be rescued from!
> 
> ((A/N: I will update the second picture when I am able to beat art-block. Right now, it's as done as it's going to be.))


End file.
